heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Handshakes
A Handshake is a gesture Heroes perform with other people, former enemies, and rivals. A handshake can be used for different occasions such as meeting new people or comrades, wishing a rival luck, forming partnerships and alliances, and making peace with enemies. A handshake shows a great sense of unity and respect for one another as well as acceptance for people (good or bad). It shows how history can be impacted by such a gesture and how new eras are born. Types Of Handshakes Friendly Handshake - A type of handshake when a hero meets a person who may or may not be a companion in some time in the future. It is the typical gesture that shows the politeness of the hero. It is called the Beginning Handshake. Enemy-Mine Handshake - A type of handshake when a hero and his or her archenemies team-up to fight against an even greater threat that has threatened both sides of the conflict. It shows the cooperation of two sides in an agreement to work together on a bigger threat other than themselves. It sometimes called a Truce Handshake. Partnership Handshake - Another type of handshake where business partners or leaders of a faction or organization establish a partnership between each other. At times, it can also signify an alliance that can assist each side so as to help better their chances in life or better their current positions. Reformed Enemy Handshake - A type of handshake where a former enemy of the hero has decided to make peace with their newfound allies and vows to be a better person in the future so as to not let important tragedies not repeat itself. This shows how the villain has changed into a much better individual than before his or her redemption. It also shows how the villain is grateful for what his former enemy did made this gesture possible. Founding Handshake - It is a variant of the Partnership Handshake. It is a handshake where important characters or members of a faction or groups have come together and decided to form a new organization that will with the combined power of all groups will topple any corrupt and evil regime. Farewell Handshake - A variant of Reformed Enemy Handshake and the opposite of a beginning Friendly Handshake. It is a handshake where the hero bids farewell to comrades, former enemies, and friends. It is where it will bring the possibility of truly never seeing their comrades for a very long time. Sometimes it can be temporary or can truly be permanent. Love Interest Handshake - A type of handshake between love interests. Examples * Lightning McQueen and Mater's tire pump shake. * Cameron Poe and Vince Larkin's handshake after they defeat Cyrus Grissom, Diamond Dog and Swamp Thing * Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang's handshake. * Woody shakes hands with Buzz after saving him from Sid. * Anastasia and Dimitri having a handshake after Anastasia agrees to let Dimitri see Dowanger Emperess Marie so she could be reunited with her. * Vanellope and Ralph's truce. * Boog reluctantly makes a deal with Elliot for the latter to lead the former back to Timberline. * Shrek and Donkey’s handshake. * Twilight Sparkle shaking Crystal Hoof's hoof. * Tom and Jerry's handshake. * Piccolo and Android 17's handshake. * Roddy agrees for Rita to take him back home to Kensington. * Blu and Linda's secret fistbump handshake. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes